Baby, It's Fact
by Ame no Megami
Summary: Midlife crises aren’t supposed to be happening at my age. Unless you would consider it a quarter-life crisis. But never mind that; I just know I, Sabaku Gaara, have a problem. Gaara x Ino
1. Chapter 1

Sorry for the reupload, the spacing was somehow deleted in the first one and I couldn't figure out how to fix it so I had to take it down.

**Disclaimer:** No, I don't own Naruto.

**Pairing:** GaaraxIno and maybe some others…

**Summary:** Midlife crises aren't supposed to be happening at my age. Unless you would consider it a quarter-life crisis. But never mind that; I just know I, Sabaku Gaara, have a problem. Isn't the first step to solving the problem is admitting I _have _the problem? I am _not _head over heels for Yamanaka Ino.

**Part I: Idiots in Love**

Midlife crises aren't supposed to be happening at my age. Unless you would consider it a quarter-life crisis. But never mind that; I just know I, Sabaku Gaara, have a problem.

Well, problems, plural, more to say. It was essentially a domino affect of doom.

What's the root of my problems, you ask?

Uzumaki Naruto. That blasted blond son of a bh and his incessant mouth.

I don't understand how I became friends with him in the first place. I actually don't even consider us mutual friends. His place was only good to sleep at when I am too wasted to go back home and deal with Temari and he uses me to get dates. Deal, done.

Anyway, it started when we finished a group date-luncheon thing—that I could've slept through—and we were heading back to Naruto's place, passing by the small downtown area.

And that's when I saw _her_. I'm not quite sure why my gaze lingered on her lithe form as she heaved in the heavy bucket of water and flowers in front of the store, gasping slightly as the water spilled onto her apron.

Now, Naruto, the moronic idiot caught my gaze and his mouth opened, eyebrows gaggling and I resisted the urge to smack him across the face.

I managed to get us home that day with him making a few exclamations about how I've finally been _attracted _to someone.

Personally, that girl wasn't _that _attractive. Okay, she was. But no one is flawless, so there must've been something else wrong with her. I'm not pessimistic or anything, just a realist. And besides, I've gone through a good 23 years of my life _without _needing the presence or assistance of what they call a 'significant other'. So, _No _and _Thank you_, I'd like to stay in my socially inept corner.

A few more times passing by that florist shop, Naruto managed to get a name and a number. And for me, an earache from her relentless talking about things that could matter less.

Now that must've been strange for her, two guys visiting a flower shop so frequently.

That's actually just questionable.

At any rate, her name is Yamanaka Ino; blonde with blue eyes, loudmouthed and narcissist. We went out a few times—in groups, just in case—and I think I've learned all I wanted to know about her within two months.

Which brings me to my current predicament, why the hell am I always thinking about her? There was nothing appealing to me about her besides looks. She talked too much. She wore too less. What do I think about her?

A bitch. A complete and downright bitch.

And I bet she knows it too.

--xxXxx--

Slamming the door open, I stomped into the dingy three bedroom flat. Kankurou waved to me from his spot in the kitchen, but noticing my expression, he slunk away.

I made my way to the living room, cursing quite a bit as I tripped over a box, next to another line of boxes.

"What the—?" You see, I haven't been home in almost three weeks. Naruto's apartment had all the necessities.

Kankurou popped his head into the hallway, "Temari-nee's stuff. She's moving in with that Nara guy."

Oh yay. What have I not suspected?

"Ah," I trudged past him, grabbing the beer of out his hand as I dropped myself onto the couch, "Goddammit."

Kankurou seated himself on the other side of the couch without another word and we watched some medical drama silently.

Okay, not really. It was all about relationships and stuff and my mind wandered towards her again.

I've never had this problem before, but this…this girl really bothered me. Do I dislike her _that _much? I've heard somewhere that if you really loathe someone, you'll end up thinking about them 24/7. I haven't even figured out what she did to irritate me that much in the first place, you know? Because if it was 'something else', Naruto-baka said that I was supposed to feel a 'spark of electricity' or 'butterflies'. Which, I don't. so it couldn't be what he was insinuating. Definitely not. Right?

"Hey…Kankurou…?"

There was really no other way, but to ask the advice expert. Or so he claims himself to be. I've never used that claim, that is, until now.

He looked a little bewildered, the beer drizzling down his shirt, "Wha—Huh?" Quite the Neanderthal.

"I have a question."

That must've come out too eerily since he gave me the deer-in-headlights look before tentatively nodding.

"Y-Yes?"

I paused. How should I word this?

"There's this girl…" I don't think he's noticed the beer still trickling down his shirt, "…and I keep thinking about her…" Now _there's _a look I've never seen him do, "…It really bothers me."

Before I knew it, the beer bottle slipped from his grasp and rolled quite nicely down his legs, sputtering as it went, the dumbfounded look still plastered on his face.

Ugh. I knew that idiot was useless. Why the hell did I ask anyway?

"Oh my god."

The gargoyle finally spoke.

"Gaara, you're in love!" He _almost _squealed, freezing me in place.

"What?"

--xxXxx--

"Gaara! It's a surprise seeing you around here!"

Oh god, it's her.

"This is my boyfriend, Sasuke. Sasuke, this is Gaara."

"Ah, nice to meet you," I managed, hiding my grimace from the pink demon and her scowling escort.

"You too," He answered as we shook hands.

Then we stood around in awkward silence waiting for our tables. We could've all avoid this outcome if she _hadn't _talked to me in the first place. Damn this café for always being overly crowded.

"How are you doing? I haven't seen Naruto or you for awhile," Sakura flashed another smile.

"Good."

The smile flinched, but nonetheless, stayed plastered, "So…are you here alone?"

Is there something wrong with that?

"Ah—"

"Sabaku-kun!"

I know that voice. Actually, I know it _way _too well, considering my, uh, dreams the last few nights after Kankurou's blasted comment. Mulling it over, I've decided Kankurou was an A-class idiot. There's no way I could be in _love_. I didn't know what the hell love is in the first place.

Turning, I was greeted by the blue-eyed blonde.

"Ino-san."

Grinning she slapped me lightly on the arm, "How are you?"

"Good." The same answer.

"Ino-pig?"

A gasp from the blonde.

"Billboard brow!"

Then there was silence.

This was getting old. I just wanted to eat my lunch, finish my break and go back to work. I should've just picked some fast food joint.

"Ah, Sasuke-kun."

My eyes flickered towards her, watching her grin falter slightly. This was a tone I haven't heard from her before. Hurt? By what?

"Hn."

"Well," She grinned again, this time forced, "It was nice seeing you guys." Turning to me, she slapped my arm again, "See you around sometime! Café's too crowded, I'm short on time."

With that, she exited the café as quickly as she had appeared.

That was when I realized. As relationship-retarded as I am, that little exchange was still like gold in dirt. My mouth pressed into a thin line. The irritation growing in the pits of my stomach, but I wasn't sure who it was directed to this time. I just felt aggravated.

Who the hell is this Sasuke guy?

**End: Part I**

Sorry for making Gaara so OOC, I just felt like writing in his perspective. Since he doesn't talk or show much, I felt like he was the type that had a lot of thought behind everything he said or did. I'm planning to write this whole story in his POV only.

So, what do you think?

: Thanks for reading!

Ame no Megami


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. But oh, do I wish I owned Gaara…

**Part II: One More Time**

My stupid brother did, unfortunately find me and kidnap me to go visit our father. The old man was becoming more and more despondent and with that came a look of desperation in his eyes as he watched us from across the table. I think he just realized, either way, he was royally fucked– to either let the company go to waste, or to hand it over to your moronic eldest son because your eldest daughter disowned herself? Sometimes, I'm kind of glad I'm only _half _related to them.

Well, now that I think about it. What the hell am I doing here?

As the youngest…and to mention…not even _his _kid, why the hell am I still sitting on _his _couch, drinking _his _tea? Kankurou shifted nervously beside me and I could just picture the company going down the drains.

Whatever decision Kankurou makes has nothing to do with me. Not in one bit. Well…if he does become chairman with the old man's assistance, maybe I'll just ride the coattails. Maybe do some background shady work for him, something that would limit my social awkwardness with people.

Though that doesn't solve the problem that I've became Naruto's permanent wingman. He's been dragging me out straight after work to the bars to drink his sorrows away for a week straight. Apparently the pink monster is engaged to the guy with a stick up his ass. I'm not quite sure what Naruto sees in that girl. I guess she's smart (that might explain the _huge _forehead). And she was from a pretty distinguished family—they're all doctors. But aside from that, she had nothing else going for her. Her looks were pretty plain too. I guess even with all those designer clothes she owned…she still couldn't…uhm…work it. In the words of Kiba.

Now if Yamanaka was wearing those jeans. I'd think her as—STOP.

Okay, I really stop this. I still haven't figured out what's wrong with me. These…thoughts, all the sudden. I've only heard those words come out of Kiba when he's drunk. Or when he's not drunk too.

Though I have to admit, it's not like Yamanaka wears enough to leave any room left for imagination.

But she wasn't _bad _on the eyes.

"Father…I'd like," Kankurou nervously cleared his throat, but I could care less. I've actually momentarily forgot about that situation at the café. If Haruno and Yamanaka knew each other and Uchiha, does that mean there had been something going on? It's not like I really care in the first place, it just kind of bugs me. I don't like secrets. Well unless the secret concerned me, then I'd like to know the little bastard who started it, but it's not like this thing included me right? But there's this…voice…or whatever you call it, that's been telling me that ignorance in this case, is _not _bliss.

"TogivethepostiontoGaara."

The problem is that I haven't seen Yamanaka for awhile because of the Haruno-situation. Naruto's too down in the dumps to even consider calling _any _girl at this point. And I don't think I have Yamanaka's num—.

..What?...What did my idiotic brother say?

Father turned his eyes on me; the spark in his eyes could scare someone shitless.

Oh _shit_.

That little spineless bastard. I am going to get him later for this.

"Ah. Gaara…"

This is what it means to be cornered.

"Yes, father?"

That cunning old man. He knew Kankurou wouldn't have the backbone to take the position and he knew that I would have no room to refuse.

"I think you would also make a fine president for the company."

That wasn't even a request. Dammit.

"Thank you, father."

Oh fuck me.

xxXxx

"WHAT?!"

"OH HELL YES!"

The ice clinked in my glass. I think I'm going to need another drink. Going to the club tonight was to drown my sorrows in having to take _responsibility _now. But to the dimwits beside me, it was a party.

"So, like, do _we _get benefits?" Kiba slung his arm around me and I can smell the alcohol spewing from his pores. The pounding increased and it just dawned on me that drinking when you're sick wasn't a good idea.

Naruto, wasted out o f his mind, grabbed me from behind and snuggled (WTF), "Oh, and the company trips!"

I downed the new glass of whiskey to that comment, "You guys don't even work for the company." I'm glad Shino and Shikamaru were more intelligent when they were drinking. Or just overall. I think I'd kill everyone if it was just me and these two idiots. A nod from Shino and congrats from Shikamaru was all I needed.

"No, we don't work for the company! But we work for _your _company!" Naruto cheered, raising his glass, knocking it with Kiba's.

The two of them continued to giggle like little girls between their drinks, and I chose that moment to take a bathroom break. Weaving my way through the crowds wasn't as easy as I thought it would be. I guess I had a little too much too fast, the ground was wobbling below me. The room seemed incredibly hot, as if the heat waves were blurring everything together. The shirt collar clung onto my neck, and I couldn't help but pull on it, to no avail. Some girl bumped into me and glanced up, coyly. Her perfume was overbearing and I felt the whiskey bubble in my stomach. Ugh.

Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to drink on an empty stomach. But the other day's event was so depressing that I've lost sleep for _three _days and ended up with a cold. How the hell am I supposed to be president of a corporation when I don't even have ten people in my phonebook that I'd like to have a conversation with? And to think that I'd have to show up to work everyday and set a good impression…and the worst thing of all, _run _a company? I can't even run my own life. I have a case of stress-induced insomnia, a phobia to talking to strangers and a tolerance level of negative ten.

"Hey baby," The busty redhead winked at me, "What's the rush?"

Pressing herself closer, she licked her lips. The club was spinning now, and her perfume was suffocating, it wouldn't be so bad puking on her at this point.

"Bathroom." She refused my answer, leaning in closer, her lips brushing my ear. Her breath on my skin just made my stomach do flips, and it wasn't the good kind. My head was pounding at this point and the bass blaring around wasn't an effect I wanted.

"Oi, Karin!"

She turned her head away from me, the grip loosening and I wanted to thank Kami for sending whoever that was over. I glanced in the same direction as the redhead and my stomach did another drop.

The chant in my head going was going 'Move Move Move', but my feet stayed rooted on the dance floor. The scene around me was starting to blur, the migraine resonating, but I was sure of the figure moving towards us.

Pale skin, blue eyes and blonde hair.

'Karin' stepped away from me as the blonde bounded up, "We're going to have another drink, c'mon!"

Because my luck was already nonexistent, she turned her gaze to me, eyes widening, "Sabaku-kun!"

Mumbling, I managed a coherent answer, "Ah…Ino-san…"

The redhead glanced hurriedly between us before making a quick and lovely decision, "I'll meet you back at the bar!"

Yamanaka grinned at me as her friend scooted out of the area, "Making friends, eh Sabaku-kun?"

Ah, my head hurts. Now how the hell am I supposed to get out of this? My hand instinctively went up to my head.

Her face immediately changed, "Sabaku-kun, you don't look too well."

No shit.

But at least she noticed, I guess.

"Ah." I closed my eyes momentarily; maybe she'll disappear and leave me alone to nurse my head. But instead, I felt her grip on my arm and my feet obeying her command. I was being lead through the crowds, and I'm pretty surprised she was able to make the people move aside quicker than I had.

We stepped outside in no time and I felt the rush of the cool night air in my lungs. The pounding was still there, but at least it wasn't echoing the bass. Groaning I slid to the ground, Yamanaka's thin arms helping me from falling over. Now I feel incredibly pathetic.

"Do you want water, Sabaku-kun?" Whether it was concern or pity, I could care less, I just knew, this was bad news from the start. Was it drinking eight glasses of whiskey in one setting? Or was it the eight glasses on an empty stomach? And the no sleep for the past three days? If I kept going, all fingers were pointed at Kankurou. Goddamn that guy. I'd have his head if he wasn't blood related.

"My life is over." That slipped out. I had no intention of saying it, but the way she was patting my back, reminded me of my late mother. I must've sounded incredibly pitiful because her arms circled me loosely.

"It's okay, it's okay," She murmured quietly and I closed my eyes. I don't think I've felt this bad in my entire drinking career before.

Fuck.

xxXxx

"Thank you gentlemen for coming today," My father shook hands with business men, and I followed suit. This was the fifth day of training with my father, and though he had not publicly declared me as his heir, it was pretty obvious. The office rumors were pretty aggravating too and I could sense the heads turn as I walk by. It was also pretty clear to everyone that I was _not _my father's biological son, given I look nothing like him and only slightly like my late mother.

That's just more gossip to feed the secretaries, don't I feel the joy?

"That was excellent, Gaara!" President Sabaku grinned at me, and I bowed slightly in respect. There were so many times during that meeting that I felt the urge to yawn and put my feet up on the table.

"I've got a lunch meeting with the Sharingan Inc. heads, so I will see you back here in 3 hours," With a quick pat, he left me on my own.

As if on my cue, my cell phone rang and I cringed at the caller ID.

"Yeah?"

"_Aww. What's with that tone? Here I was, going to invite you to lunch too._"

"I'm busy."

"_No, you're not, you have like, the longest lunch break in the world!_"

If it wasn't out of character, I'd roll my eyes at his idiocy.

"_Besides, I haven't seen you since that club night._"

"Ah," Yeah…that night, "Thanks for getting me home." I guess I have some humility in me as I hear Naruto laugh almost hysterically over the phone after my statement. "What?"

"_You shouldn't be thanking me, Gaara_."

What the hell was that guy talking about?

"_You should be apologizing to Ino-chan!_"

…Apologize?...What did I have to apologize for?

Shit. Now that I think about it, I don't remember anything after covering my head with my arms. Did I grope her unintentionally? Did I say something indecent? Fuck.

"…Why?..."

His laughter increased in volume and I cringed noticeably. I didn't even notice until now that I had made my way into the elevator and down to the lobby. I was already half way to the exit.

"_Dude, Gaara. You __**puked**__ on her._"

**End: Part II**

D: Goodness, it's been awhile! Haha, writing Gaara's POV without him being too out of character but not too mundane is kinda hard…

Well, tell me what you think, and how I should improve it! (I know my tenses are probably everywhere…but I write this in bits…hahaha)

Read and Review!

**Ame no Megami**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. But I wish to own Gaara, one day.

**Part III: The Execution of All Things**

It wasn't going to be like last time. No, this time, I was going to have a Plan. Plan, not an Operation, and in order to have a Plan, I needed support. Or, more specifically, Naruto and/or Kiba.

"Oi, Gaara! Whatcha doing?" It was the day after I had made my way to Yamanaka's flower shop and then subsequently ran away. So I decided, with this unknown queasiness, to plan…a Plan.

The blond was mocking me, as he squatted, whispering loudly as passersby glanced suspiciously at us. I was—or I guess, we were—hiding behind a conveniently placed mailbox across the street from Yamanaka Flowers. At this point, I should mention, this had also been my action the previous day.

"Shut up," I answered stiffly.

It was still a mystery to me, that flopping feeling, where my stomach would drop (figuratively) at the sight of her. To say, it was almost unnerving and I felt like a cornered creature. Either that or I'm coming down with something.

"You know," He gave me a crooked grin; "This goes down in the book as _stalking_."

I gave him the patented glare—which really has no effect, it just makes me feel better about myself.

"Where's Kiba?"

Naruto shrugged, but straighten up, grinning again like an idiot, "Alright! Got your lines memorized?!" And with that, and maybe some unknown, godly speed and strength, the blond hauled me from the safety of the mailbox and across the street. I think at this point, I stopped breathing.

"Hi Ino-chan!"

I stumbled into the shop, behind him. There she stood, leaning provocatively over the counter reading a magazine. Her pale blonde hair was tied in a loose ponytail as she donned a yellow apron over a sky blue dress. Immediately, I felt any intelligent comments I can make vanish into thin air.

"Naruto-kun!" She flashed a blinding smile in his direction before moving onto me. Upon meeting my faltering gaze, I swear her smile turned into a grin—or smirk. It was almost emasculating for me. Almost. "Sabaku-kun, nice to see you."

"Ah…hi…?" My mind went completely blank, and I think it may add to the list of reasons why I dislike Yamanaka Ino. I know I'm not a man of many words, but I can still formulate and execute strictly outlined dialogues. In her case, however, no force can help me fix this breech in protocol.

In other words, I was _not _acting like myself. And I hate it. Which, by the rules of correlation; I hate Yamanaka Ino.

But I threw up on her. So, brain, let's apologize and get ourselves out of here.

"So, what brings you boys here?" She laughed at my expense and waved at Naruto, who replied with a flirtatious grin.

As if on cue, Naruto's cell phone rang, "It's Kiba. Ah, sorry Gaara, Ino-chan, gotta take this call!" And before I could grab him in a chokehold, the blond was out the door.

Shit. Now I'm really screwed. What the hell am I doing here? What the hell am I supposed to say? This was as awkward as…as the time I walked into Shikamaru and Temari! Or Kankurou and his laptop. But I shouldn't mention that.

"Sabaku-kun? You feel alright?" There was a hint of amusement behind her question, "You're not going to throw up again, are you? Don't worry, I'm prepared this time!" She winked and I felt my ears get unusually hot.

She really just called me out on that one. I wasn't sure what to reply. So I complied with standing there, awkwardly, staring at the flower arrangement over her shoulder.

"…Sorry about the other day…" My face felt heated too.

Her eyes lit up in surprise, and like a ninja, she appeared beside me, chuckling, "Is that what you're so embarrassed about?" She patted my back lightly, sending the hairs on my neck on end. I'm not a pet, dammit.

"If…If you'd like, I can compensate for your outfit."

She laughed (giggled?) at me, again, "If you really insist on replacing an Atelier Versace dress," Was that a brand? "But I think a meal, will do."

"Dinner, then?" I think I may have high blood pressure.

xxXxx

"Don't be like that!" The pounding increased, "Gaa-chaaaan! You should be _thanking_ me! Not ignoring me!" The blond wailed ceaselessly outside my apartment door.

I frowned, disregarding the noise, and made my way to the kitchen. That serves him right for ditching me yesterday.

"Uh, Gaara?" Kankurou looked torn, between me and Naruto, who was on the other side of the door, "Shouldn't we let him in?" Ah, he says that while he spews muffin bits all over the floor.

"…"

"What is that noise?" Naruto better shut up before the hurricane picks up.

Temari, my beastly older sister stomped into the kitchen, irritation written all over her face. "Why is Naruto yelling outside our apartment?!" She grabbed the glass of orange juice from my hand.

"Gaaaaaaaaaaaaaa-chan! Don't be mad!" All three of us watched the door. At least he stopped banging on it. "Pleaaaaaaaase just talk to me! I'll help you pick out an outfit for your date!"

The muffin that once was in Kankurou's hands made its way to my foot; emitting pieces of it everywhere. Temari backwashed. Ugh.

"D-Date?!" Both my siblings sputtered at the same time. Their eyes darted to me, then the door.

Before I knew it, Naruto was in the apartment, beaming rays of sunshine as Temari held him by the collar, "W-What do you mean by date?!" Her pitch almost reached hysterical.

"It's not a group date, right? You're not gonna tag along?" Kankurou shook the blond. I wonder if they noticed I was still in the kitchen.

I frowned again. I don't understand why everything I do is amplified. _They _go on dates too. And besides, this is _not _a date. It's a dinner. In compensation for her dress.

"It's not a date." I stated.

They stared at me blandly. I can see Temari and Kankurou eyeing each other, egging the other to speak up.

"You _did _ask her, right?" Temari asked, tentatively.

"Yes."

"And she said yes?"

"Yes."

"And Naruto's not going along with you?

"No, he isn't."

"My baby brother's going on his FIRST DATE!" She screeched. I winced on the inside; Naruto and Kankurou flinched. Somehow, I don't think that's something to be proud of, at the age of 23, that is.

xxXxx

Somehow, I think this is what it felt like, to be swept up by a tornado and then thrown somewhere indiscriminately. Disoriented isn't even enough to describe this. My hair was already naturally messy, so I don't understand why Temari spent so much time and money for some chatty girl to take a few snips at my head, add some cream and mess it up again.

"Dress to impress, baby brother!" Temari chirped.

The new dark denim was stiffer than usual and the jacket's high collar-buckle-button-thing was continually brushing against my neck.

"You should bring her some flowers."

"She owns a flower shop," I deadpanned.

"Oh."

Not, that I actually would consider bringing her flowers anyway.

The door to our apartment opened and Kankurou entered, followed by Shikamaru. Kankurou took a look at me and snickered. At least I have a date, you gorilla.

No, wait. This is _not _a date! Ugh, these people, confusing me! A date is…a date is when two people mutually agree to go out together. In this case, it's my obligation to take her out.

But she agreed.

And so did me, in a sense that I guess I did ask her. So it's a reciprocated action? This would mean then…

"Gaara…you alright, man?" Kankurou's gruff voice grated into my head.

I blinked and met Temari's worried gaze, "You look a little distressed, Gaara."

It _is _a date! WHY WOULDN'T I BE DISTRESSED?!

I've never been on a fucking date my entire 23 years of pitiful existence. And now I'm ready to humiliate myself even more so. Someone up there just adores me.

"Ah! Shikamaru said he's childhood friends with Ino!" I can tell she's trying lighten up the mood.

The brown haired man just scratched head, "We were neighbors up until she moved away for college," He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small packet and handed it to me.

Ear plugs?

"Just nod. You'll need that."

xxXxx

I'd like to say, I'm quite the punctual person. Yet, here I am, waiting in her living room. At least it was relatively clean. I was expecting it to be a little more on the feminine side though. I'm also guessing her favorite color was purple from the drapes…to the couch pillows…and to the cup of tea in my hand.

"Sorry!" She called from the adjacent room, "I had some troublesome customers today!"

"It's alright." I don't think she even heard me.

"Where are we eating?" Ino poked her head out from the doorway.

I stared, wide-eyed. I had forgotten to ask and Temari had just made some random reservation, "Did you have a preference?"

She smiled, giggling at me again. It's funny how I don't feel insulted when she laughs at me.

"Just wondering what to wear; I don't want to be out of place."

"Casual, I think," No shit, I'm not in a suit and tie, am I?

"What kind? Like sit down restaurant-casual, or fast food-casual?" Ino winked at me suggestively and I felt my stomach flutter, "'Cause that's quite important for a girl. Restaurant-casual calls for a simple dress or skirt; whereas, fast food-casual can do with some jeans and a nice blouse. Though, I'm not sure what color to wea—"

She's rambling. Again. But honestly, did she really think that lowly of me?

"Fast-food?" I raised an eyebrow at her suggestion, sounding quite miffed.

The thing about Ino that I'll admit to liking is her ability to catch on quick. She waved her hand at me dismissively, "The racer-back dress, it is." And she disappeared into the room.

Ino wasn't talking anymore and I just realized…there were only us two in the apartment. I'm not sure why, but my heartbeat just increased and my hands felt a little cold and sweaty.

Naruto wasn't here to fill in the silence. I was on my own.

Shit.

"Alright! Let's go!" She stepped out, tugging on the straps of her bronze-colored sandals. The purple dress clung to her slender curves and I really, honestly, couldn't help but settle in on the loose belt seated on her hips.

My face was heating up again.

This flickering, clammy, but yet racing feeling needs to disappear soon, or I don't think I'd be able to hold food down (again). She lived in a complex nearby the main street downtown, which led to her insisting we walk there instead. We crossed the park, into the lit area, full of people out for their Friday night escapades.

Ino grinned as she looped her arm around mine and pulled me along. I think I just broke out in a cold sweat.

I'm having an anxiety attack, I think.

**End: Part III**

Oh, Gaa-chan. You are too cute. Haha. Sorry this chapter took so long! But hey, I finally got it up!

Read and Review!

**Ame no Megami**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

**PART IV: Back Against the Wall**

"So, I was struck speechless, but that's beside the point! It was such a good opportunity and I couldn't pass it up!" She grins at me, waving the fork around her pasta, "And that is how I ended up switching from psychology to botany. I don't regret it though. I'd probably still be in school right now if I hadn't gotten out of that medical school path."

Honestly, I was afraid I had to _make _conversation, but Yamanaka Ino was a show of her own. Sometimes, I wonder how she can talk, eat _and _breathe at the same time. Then again, I also know another blond by the name of Uzumaki Naruto, who also defies all laws of physics. The guy's digestive system must be some kind of monster, given that I've never seen him chew his food.

But her company isn't _bad_. I mean, she did talk a lot about random shit. Though I feel that her intelligence spreads a lot further than what she's playing it out to be. The girl did think about going to medical school. And she had the looks to boot. So I guess, I shouldn't be complaining about this 'date' because tons of guys around (including the ones shamelessly ogling her at the moment) would die to be in my position.

I guess what I'm trying to say is that…it's not _too bad_ being with her.

"Anyways," She brushes a stray strand of hair away from her face, "Enough about me! What about you, Sabaku-kun?"

_Huh?_

I may or may not have let out a strangled noise.

She blinks at me, clear blue eyes were a dead giveaway to her amusement.

I've always hated talking about myself. Sure, I may be a recluse, but I think I'm pretty damn good at listening. It makes up for not doing the sharing. Not that there was much to share about. My life was a sob story and I'd rather not have the moms and daughters bring out their tissue boxes.

The damned girl kept staring at me. Suddenly, the air seemed hotter than summer usually warranted and—I don't think guys are supposed to have hot flashes.

"Suna, uh, I went to Suna University," I pause, glancing away from the spot over her shoulders to her attentive face.

"Really?!"

Now I'm not sure if that was fake enthusiasm or if she was actually really excited, but I'm guessing the silence meant for me to continue.

"…I finished my Master's in Business Management about a year ago…"

This kind of reminds me of those speed dates I've seen in movies. But with my luck, Yamanaka Ino and her inquisitive gaze isn't going to stand up and rotate to the next table in about two minutes.

"It wasn't what I wanted to major in," Because I hate dealing with people, "But my father insisted, and now I'm a stand in for his company."

And…that's it.

She tilts her head to the side, shooting me a questioning look, "You know, it might just be me, but you don't seem too happy about it."

"No, I'm not," The words flew out of my mouth before I knew it.

Of course I wasn't happy about my little dilemma, but then again, when was I ever happy about anything I got dragged into?

"But there isn't anything else…I want to do," I shrug, "Besides, I owe the old man one."

Yamanaka didn't reply to my statement instantly, instead, she leans over, propping her elbow on the table while staring at me.

"So…there's _nothing_ you want to do?"

"No."

"Really?"

"Yes, really."

She didn't seem convinced with my answer, her lips parting slightly and I wonder if they were as soft as they looked.

Ugh.

I really need to stop these thoughts. At least she's not wearing a low cut dress today. That would've probably been the end of me if she had shown up in something she usually wears on the group dates or club nights.

But I don't think I'd mind it _that _much. I mean, we're already turning heads and receiving incredulous stares from everyone.

"I think you'd make a great ballet dancer or something," Her eyes twinkle as she spoke slowly, aware of my lingering gaze on her.

I think I'm starting to get used to what they call the Yamanaka mind fuck. Her days of throwing me off my boat are nearly over since I have spent almost 2 hours in her company at full blast. But really? Ballet dancer?

"What…" I hesitate. Do I really want to know why she thought that of me? "What makes you say that?"

"Because…" She pauses for the waitress to set up the dessert, "Try this gelato, Sabaku-kun."

I raised a non-existent eyebrow, waiting for her to continue her explanation but all she did was return the same gesture, holding out the spoon for the triple-scoop between us.

"I totally ordered dessert without asking you, so I hope you like it. It's cioccolato fondente extra noir," She explains, extremely off-topic as she took a spoonful for herself.

I'm not sure why she's holding back from her explanation, but I might as well go with the flow. When have I not?

"It's just like ice cream," I announce, regardless of her delighted expression.

"Mmm, but it's healthier than ice cream," She retorts and noticing my skepticism, adds, "Even if it's just by a bit. Everything counts!"

Shrugging, I continue eating the gelato at a slower pace, "Well…?"

She pauses, looking at me, "Well, what?"

"You never explained."

"Explain wha-OH, oh!"

Sometimes I wonder if Yamanaka and Naruto were really related and that they're just bullshitting me.

"You know…" She answers hesitantly, I assume, trying to pick the best words. I continue eating the gelato as she spaces out, eyebrows a little furrowed in clouded thought.

"Male ballet dancers are…" Yamanaka drums her fingers absentmindedly.

I nod, waiting for her to continue. This chocolate ice cream thing is pretty damn good. She still hasn't given me an answer and I looked away from the spoon quickly enough to catch the smirk spreading across her face as she watched me eat.

"Downright hot and sexy."

What?

"I think I like you, Sabaku Gaara-kun."

xXx

The door slams shut behind me, making the three inhabitants of the apartment jump. Well, two actually, the third just looked lazily over his shoulder.

"So Gaara!" My stupid older brother waltzes up beside me, "How…errrr…" And he quickly disappeared.

Temari hastily appears where Kankurou was, "Oh, Gaara…"

Dammit. I do not need people fawning over me right now. I'm already as disoriented as I can be. I hate being suffocated.

Kicking off my shoes, I made my way to my room.

Too bad, things never go my way. Never ever.

Temari intercepts me before I made it there and pulled me daintily towards the living room couch. I almost rolled my eyes at the sight before me. Shikamaru, for once, was seated straight up and semi-alert and Kankurou was twitching beside him. Temari seats me down across from them and she took the spot beside me, throwing her arms over my shoulders. What the fuck.

My sister squeezed my shoulder and started.

"It's okay, Gaara, it really is! Sometimes it just doesn't…yeah…just doesn't!"

Huh?

Kankurou chose the moment to jump in, muddling up things up more.

"Yeah, there are always the bitchy ones. Just don't trip, bro!"

What the hell are my siblings spewing?

"She said she likes me," I deadpan and suddenly the room was silent.

"Wha-What's wrong then?" Temari hugs me happily, "Congratulations, Gaara! Your first confession!"

Well of course they don't know about why my mood was so sour. And no, I don't think Temari had to include the fact that, yes, it was also my first time getting a confession.

"Gaara?" My sister pauses, a little concerned now, "What's wrong?"

Should I tell them? Humiliating myself in front of her was enough…

"I spilled chocolate ice cream on myself," I gesture miserably towards the almost-unrecognizable dark stain on the already-dark clothing, "And then I tripped on the way out."

All three pairs of eyes were on me, "And…?"

"And what?" I wish I could bury my head my hands, "I took her back and then went home."

I think this is how it feels to be hysterical because it has just dawned on me.

I fucked up my first date.

xXx

I'm not exactly the most patient person in the world, but I don't think I've ever been this restless. Looking around the room, I figured that everyone else is at least two decades or more older than I am and that only makes me want to bang my head against the table more. The clock on the wall was ticking at the slowest rate possible. Part of me wished that it would be 11:00AM already so I can get out of this damned meeting of old men. The other part of me knew what I had to face during that lunch hour.

And just the thought of that made my empty stomach lurch and I almost gagged. This whole ordeal was going to give me an ulcer or something.

As the meeting adjourned, I numbly thanked the members for coming beside my father and quickly excused myself.

"Oh Gaara," President Sabaku smiles at me, "Would you stay for lunch? Uchiha Fugaku is bringing his sons, Itachi and Sasuke to lunch and I'd like you to get acquainted with them."

"Ah," Now how am I supposed to decide?

Mulling it over, I decide that I'd visit Yamanaka after lunch. After all, I'd get to formally meet this so-called Uchiha Sasuke now.

"Of course," I manage to grate, "I'd be happy to stay."

xXx

Formalities were something I was never really taught, after all, who'd want to introduce their illegitimate son around town?

"Uchiha Sasuke," The dark haired male introduces himself without much of a smile, "Nice to meet you."

"Sabaku Gaara," I answer, same neutral expression, "Likewise."

Lunch came and left with the two older men talking about business or whatever the hell is up with the economy and their company. It also seems like Uchiha Itachi is the knowledgeable one between the two sons too because as hard as Uchiha Sasuke can try to mask it, I can tell he had no fucking clue what was going on.

Now it made me wonder about that meeting in the café with Haruno, Yamanaka and Uchiha Sasuke.

_Obviously_, Haruno and the Uchiha were together, but where does Yamanaka stand in this? I probably should've asked Shikamaru more. He has a tendency to know everything and say nothing. Not because he's an ass (like some people), but I think he just feels it's a waste of breath (and brain space for the other party).

"My, Itachi, I'm quite surprised you haven't thought about getting married yet," My father laughs and Uchiha Fugaku joins in.

The male across from me slightly tensed as he watched Uchiha Itachi's reaction.

I understand how brothers of the same blood can be different as night and day. I mean, Kankurou is a moronic idiot, and I am…I guess a little above average.

So between the two brothers in front of me, the younger one seems quite displeased with the question as the older one laughs it off.

"Oh, I've thought about it," Uchiha Itachi smiles lightly with some kind of remorse I can't place.

"Really?" My father probes. I'm hoping he isn't getting ideas to set me up or something.

"Yes, there was one," The older brother glances at his agitated younger brother, "The one that got away."

I think it is safe to say that everything got a little awkward after that.

xXx

I have a bad habit of getting caught up in other people's paces. After the entire tour of Sharingan Inc., I manage to make it back to my car and rush across town—hopefully making it there before the shop closes. Like honestly, I didn't know men talked about feelings that way. We went through Uchiha Itachi's entire sob story about his lost love—or whatever—and handed out moral support for him to find another suitable girlfriend, maybe fiancée.

Though, I smirked to myself, whoever the girl was, I give her props for doing a number on the Uchiha brothers. I don't think Uchiha Itachi was the only one uncomfortable since Uchiha Sasuke seemed more agitated than he should be.

Luckily, there was a street parking open and I quickly pulled in and hopping out without much grace. I stumble once again towards the door of the shop just in time to see her reach for the 'OPEN' sign, ready to turn it over.

Grinning, she opens up the door before I can reach for it, "Gaara-kun! What a surprise to see you here!"

Gah. Did she just take it in to call me by my given name?

_Gaara-kun_

I'm not sure why, but there was a slight satisfactory feeling for her to call me that. The feeling was a little flighty, slightly uncomfortable but not unwelcomed.

The blonde pulled me into the store, flipping the sign to 'CLOSED' as she bustled towards the register, "Just hold on a bit so I can clean up and we can leave."

"Ah, sure," I stared at her fumble around, moving potted plants to designated locations she only knew. The bag in my right hand suddenly seemed extremely heavy and I felt incredibly out of place just standing there, surrounded by flowery fragrances.

"Do you need help?"

She stops and stares at me. Gah, me and my stupid mouth.

Yamanaka laughs and ushers me towards a chair, "Just relax here. You seem more flustered than usual. Did you run here? I'll finish this up quickly."

Like she said, the blonde was efficient in cleaning up in just a couple minutes as she was soon washing her hands and hanging up her apron. Turning around, she stares at me with those unreadable eyes and I suddenly feel a little light-headed.

"So, what brings you here, Gaara-kun?" She smiles, cocking her head to the side as she stops at the counter right in front of me.

"I—uh—I…" Wait, why was I here again?

Damn, now I just seem like a stalker.

No. No I can't be a stalker because she said she liked me first.

Wait, she said she _thinks _she likes me.

Fuck.

What did Temari say again? Oh yeah, bring her the chocolates, apologize for flipping out on her the other day, and ask her on another date.

Okay.

"I…uhm…"

"Hmm?"

Did she just lean closer? And did she smell like vanilla? Something along the lines of flowery vanilla, but I can't really place it. But all I knew is she smelled nice. As boisterous as she was, Yamanaka somehow snuck herself into my subconscious and I can't seem to stop thinking about her. I don't know if it's love, or like, or just plain attraction in some sort of way, but I think I enjoy it. I'm not saying I'm a masochist or anything, but the queasiness also brings some sort of satisfactory feeling with it when I see her.

"Haha…" My thoughts are starting to derail and I think I've become a little mentally unstable.

She looks at me questioningly, placing a hand on my bare arm, shooting little electric shocks into my skin.

"IthinkIlikeyoutoo."

My eyes were glued shut and I could feel beads of sweat on my forehead as silence settled.

"I'm sorry, Gaara," She whispers as I snap my eyes open.

What?

My eyes darted over her shoulder. I'm so fucking confused. Didn't she say she likes me? Did I read too far into what she meant? Maybe she only meant to like me as a friend. Oh fucking shit. I've fucked up again, haven't I? I've overestimated myself once again. I mean, how can a girl-friendless guy like me suddenly get a bombshell to like him? I'm a complete loser. And right now, I wish I could disappear.

"I'm sorry, you were mumbling. Can you say it a little louder?"

Huh?

The grin on her face was recognizable. Does…she enjoy making me suffer? It took me by surprise naturally. Of course I didn't flip out or anything, but I just stood there as she grabbed me.

"Or do I have to make you say it?"

And she kissed me.

And…I just stood there awkwardly as she pulled away slightly, smirking at me, "Well?" Her arms were still wrapped around my neck and her body pressed against me as I leaned as far back as I could against the chair. It totally slipped my mind what Shikamaru had said.

_What Ino wants, Ino gets._

"I…I think I like you…too," I manage to stammer before her lips met mine again. I remember musing about her lips before, and just for the fact, they're softer than I thought. I just wished mine weren't so chappy. Why the hell am I thinking about this shit right now?

At this point, I think I moved instinctively, wrapping my arms around her tiny waist as she pushed me back further into the chair.

Then there was tapping on the window or door or something. And I think it freaked me out a bit because I pulled away and Yamanaka used the distraction to push me into the chair.

"Store's closed," She breathed against my ear and I realized she was on the chair, on my lap.

The incessant tapping didn't stop though.

Huffing, she pulled away and slid off the chair, straightening out her dress, a frown across her face.

"I'll be right back," She winks at me and saunters off to probably kill whoever is at the door.

I can feel the heat flushing towards my face. It's the first time I've kissed anyone. Hell, it's the first time anyone's kissed _me_. And then proceeded to get on my lap and undress me.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

I heard her voice raise a pitch from the front of the store. Then there was another voice, deeper, a male voice. Which made me curious, and I made my way off the chair and towards the front.

"Well I don't want to talk!" I can just picture her flailing her arms in the air. Who the hell was it at the door?

I caught a glimpse of dark hair as I walked over to Yamanaka from the side. Turning my head, lo and behold, I meet Uchiha Sasuke.

**END PART IV**

Ohhhhh myyy. When was the last time I updated?! Haha, I am incredibly sorry for the long wait! But I will try getting this story finished (at least). I know Gaara's a little OOC, but let's just deal with it. Thanks a bunchhhh for reading and keeping up with my horrible updating times.

Anyways, please read and review!


End file.
